Mini Mall Mayhem ~Calling your name....
by Indego
Summary: Well....it's a fic about an RPG I'm a co-founder in.....read it ^_^I think it's fun....


****

AN: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....well Hiya!!! I'm a co-founder at a really wonderful RPG...

Kimo: shameless commercial...

LiCat: well what am I supposed to do...........well anyway...I'm in this RPG and me and my sister Catin decided that we would write a little fic containing what's happened in the RPG....it will be updated with new chapters every week...hopefully ^_^ .... 

Why don't you come over and visit??

http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/callingyourname

Mini Mall Mayhem

Calling your name......

****

CHAPTER 1 ~Rise and shine

There was a nerve wrecking silence breathing in the little American Mini mall. That of course if you didn't count the snoring coming from people shattered all over. In a small record shop lying on an alcove was a (?) young woman. She blinked sleepingly, yawned, sat up and reached for her covers.

Covers that we know wasn't there. Her eyes widened when she discovered that they weren't there and neither was her bed. Scrambling to her feet in shock, she let out the one cry that was her typical confused yell.  
  
"HOE??????!!!!!!!!!" 

Almost at the same time not so far away from the record shop a young man with a braid was sleeping peacefully on the floor. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned, which caused him to lie on his long braid. His bed was harder then usual his dream fogged mind told him. He rolled around again and this time he hit his head at a table leg.

Should there be something hard in his bed , no it defiantly shouldn't. He had probably fallen out of his bed his sleepy mind thought. He sat up and rubbed his head, he was on a floor alright. He raised his eyes and gazed around, but he sure as hell wasn't at the safe house.

In a little food shop Yagami Hikari sat up in what she thought was her bed. She shivered and rubbed her eyes to her surprise it was cold. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked around. Was she still asleep? She rubbed her eyes again and pinched her arm, it hurt. She was sitting in a meat section in a little mall. 

Back in the record shop Sakura clamed down after panicking for a moment. She looked around and noticed all the signs were in English-American.  
  
"Looks like I'm not in Kansas any more," the card mistress whispered; quoting from an old classic movie Tomoyo had made her watch.  
  
Feeling in her pocket, Sakura was relieved to discover she had all the Sakura cards with her; although it had been a little while since she had used them - since Syaoran had forgotten everything about his feelings...  
  
Sakura swallowe dand forced herself to concentrate on where she was and why she was there. She was about to start to look around when she heard a male voice and began to run to where it came from.

"This must be a really bad dream.." Duo said and stood up and rubbed his head. If it really was a dream should his head hurt? But how could he go to sleep in a bed at the safehouse and wake up on the floor of a mini mall? He heard a noise of running feet's and turned around.

"NANI!"  
  
Sakura rounded the corner and saw a dark haired woman. No wait, it had to be male, the braid down his back made him look female. Sakura coughed a little to hide her embarrassment and walked over to the man.  
  
"Who are you? Do you know why I'm here?"

Duo heard a cough and saw a young female appear from behind a corner....she had auburn hair to her neck and green eyes...Kawaii...he gave her a brilliant smile and answered her questions...  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell...nope I don't know why you are here...I don't even know why _I'M_ here"

Sakura frowned; her hands on her hips. What on earth was going on? WERE they on earth any more? She looked down and started to blush vividly. As on a contrast with when she captured the Fly card she was wearing her pyjamas. Feeling fully self conscious she stuttered "Uh I have no idea what's going on, I'm just going to find some clothes bye!!""   


He noticed her wearing her pj's and looked down at himself. He was only wearing the boxers he slept in.  
  
"Oi! wait up...I need some clothes too" he pouted and ran after her, she didn't even tell him her name.  


Sakura noticed the man was chasing her and stopped shamefacedly.  
  
"There's a clothes shop over there," she frowned. "I guess we could just borrow them? There's no way to buy them since there's no-one else here!"  
At Duo's puzzled look she sweatdropped and held out her hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry. The name's Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." 

He took her hand. "Hi...well then lets go and find some decent clothes"

During Duo and Sakuras meeting someone other awoke at the nearby clothes shop. A cinnamin haired boy glanced at his surroundings, noting that he was not in his threshold. Since when was there clothes racks surrounding his bed? Then again, he wasn't even on a bed! What was going on...? Where was he?  
  
Motomiya Daisuke stood up and frantically began running in circles. Almost immediately he stopped, not wanting to look like a total dork. He sighed and took a look at himself in one of the shop's mirrors. His eyes growing wide, he realized he was in his pajamas!  
  
"No... Why does everything always happen to me? What if Hikari sees me?" 

Same time again at the little food shop close by.

"What is going on" Hikari whispered to herself and climbed out. Was she in the Digital world?...   
  
She couldn't be, she rubbed her freezing arms and walked out of the little food shop. Maybe she could find someone who could tell her what was going on.  
  
She looked around but didn't see a soul. After a bit of pondering she spotted a clothes shop and decided to go in and borrow a coat. She walked in and noticed someone she recognized staring at a mirror.  
  
"Uhm...Daisuke...what's going on?!...."  


Outside a stadium in Obida, Yamato "Matt" Ishida flopped down in the car seat. Feeling a bit exhausted after the concert, he simply told the taxi-driver where he was going and then leaned back, trying to shut out the screams of hundreds of fangirls who had come to see him and the band live.  
Matt, who hadn't bothered enough to change clothes after the performance, deciding to change them when he was home instead, was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black top; the jacket had been torn off when he had been making his way out through all of the fans.  
After a while in the cab, he felt how he floated away into sleep...  


Somewhere in the Mini mall The perfect solider opened his eyes. His soldier instincts instantly warning him that something was wrong. Heero sat up and glanced around at the shelves of Christmas candy and reduced priced lawn equipment surrounding him. Reaching into his spandex he made sure he still had his favorite gun then stood slowly. 'Hn, rakes for a dollar that's a good price.' He thought as he headed for the nearest exit.

Heero scouted the area searching for familiar faces when he noticed the mall seemed deserted except for some noise in the distance. Heading down past the fountain he noticed everyone seemed to be wearing night clothes.. hmm maybe he should find some PJ's to disguise himself so he could better fit in. With a decisive nod he headed to the clothes shop.

Back with Duo and Sakura again.

Sakura grinned and bowed respectfully and spotted a sign leading to the clothes section. Then she paused. She could see Duo's confused expression and decided to explain.  
  
"Shush, I think I hear someone else," she said softly and frowned.   


"OK, maybe I was hearing things." She padded over to the clothes store and peered in and started to blush. 

"The girls section's over here, the guys clothes are over there."

"ok cool" a loud grumble from Duo stomach was heard... 

"uhm....maybe we should find a food store later" he waved to Sakura and rushed over to the guy section to find some cool black clothes.......

Heero had reached the clothes shop and was now going through it looking for some Pj's. 

How could they call this men's sleepwear? Heero wondered as he picked up a hideous pair of Yellow P.J's that had smiley faces on it.  
"Hn looks like something a baka would wear." 

At the same time in the same section of the clothes shop Duo was going through some clothes racks looking for some black leather pants*VBG* when he heard someone mumble something about 'that only a baka you wear it' he rounded the clothes rack and saw someone familiar. 

"HEEEEEEERRROOO!!" he rushed at his friend and glomped him. Happy that there was at least someone he knew in this really weird mini mall.

Sakura had just managed to scramble into some vaguely normal clothes (blue cycling shorts and a purple T-shirt) while hiding behind the huge dress racks. heading back out to the front of the store she saw Duo and another guy hug each other and she noticed the underwear in one of their hands.  
  
"Urm, am I interrupting something here, guys?" Sakura asked. 

The same time a bit from the now famous clothes shop Matt suddenly found the car seat strangely hard and flat. Groaning slightly, he shifted a bit. His eyes cracked open and...  
"What!?" He was lying in the middle of a... a... mall?  


"Um... Gabumon...?" Matt tried, carefully getting on his feet.

Sakura watched the two men shrug and decided she'd find out about them later. Deciding to explore she left the shop and was just about to investigate a sports shop which was selling roller skates when she noticed a blonde guy looking fairly dazed in the middle of the floor.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEE????" 

Matt swung around when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.  
A girl was walking towards him and if he hadn't been so confused at the moment, he probably would've thought that she was rather cute. He scratched his head. At least, he now knew that he wasn't alone in the strange mall...   


Heero sweat dropped as he felt the boy glomp on to him.  
"Baka, What are we doing here?" 

****

~TBC~

AN: okee that was the first chapter...stay toned for the next chapter............next week..... 


End file.
